The instant invention relates to an axle load-distributing apparatus. Specifically, the apparatus of the invention provides the load-distributing apparatus having an articulated portion which enables the apparatus to remain in a substantially coaxial relationship with a load-carrying frame.
A variety of axle load-distributing devices are known. One such device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,505. Although the device described in that patent is useful for distributing a load to more axles than are present on the main load-carrying frame, a tip-inducing moment is generated about the longitudinal axis of the vehicle when the vehicle negotiates a turn due to the substantial misalignment of the main vehicle longitudinal axis and the corresponding axis of the load-distributing apparatus. The generated moment can become excessive if the vehicle is traversing uneven ground when it can cause the load-carrying vehicle to tip, thereby shifting its load and potentially turning on its side.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a load-distributing apparatus which remains substantially coaxial with a load-carrying frame.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a load-distributing apparatus which is able to distribute heavy loads to multiple axles while the vehicle is traversing uneven terrain while maintaining a substantially constant axle load.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a load-distributing apparatus which includes an articulation point between the wheels of the load-distributing apparatus and the main frame wherein the articulation point is distally removed from the main load-carrying frame.
The axle load-distributing apparatus of the instant invention includes an auxiliary frame having a load-distributing axle mounted thereon. The axle is supported by wheels which ultimately support a portion of the weight of a load carried on a load-carrying frame. An attachment device is provided for securing the auxiliary frame to the load-carrying frame. An articulation device for providing articulation of the load-distributing axle relative to the load-carrying frame is provided as is a load-distribution device which is operable to distribute a portion of the weight carried on the load-carrying frame to the load-distributing axle. The load-distributing device is located intermediate of the attachment device and the articulation device.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.